tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadie
Sadie is an American/British animated series that aired on MTV from 2001 to 2002, as well as on BBC Two until 2004. Plot The show took place in Prospect Community College and was centered on the eponymous Sadie, a British college attendee and aspiring writer who wants to make something of her life. She is aided by her friends, the socially awkward Ori, the sociopathic stoner Travis, his studious brother Trevor and the deadpan Mike. The show explored themes of depression, withdrawal, loneliness and fear, but mostly maintained comedic elements. Production The show was conceived in the UK by Waylon Scylles for Trouble, but they passed on airing it due to their lineup being centered on acquired programs from the US and Australia. The production company then decided to pitch the show to an American network and ultimately landed a deal with MTV. BBC Two also picked up the show after Scylles made a more successful deal with the network and the BBC helped co-produce the show. The show received favorable reviews when it was first aired on MTV, but it was cancelled due to low ratings. However, the show continued in the UK on BBC Two where it lasted until 2003 due to its production company filing for bankruptcy, with reruns continuing until 2004 because the company's broadcasting agreement with the BBC lasted until then. Characters * Sadie Higgins (Nicole Parker): The eponymous main protagonist. She was born in Gateshead and moved to the US with her family when she was seven years old. Sadie is an aspiring writer and a fairly intelligent girl who is often undermined by less intelligent individuals due to their higher authority. She tries to bring her own insight into whatever issues occur, but she is unable to make an impact. * Ori Botts (Jenna Von Oÿ): Sadie's best friend and the secondary protagonist. Ori is the nicest out of everyone in Sadie's circle and is somewhat naive as well. She loathes fashionistas and is content in wearing the same outfit for weeks on end (which is a sleeveless hoodie and denim jeans). Ori is often the victim of bullying and mockery from high-tier students and falls victim to peer pressure, which Sadie often has to help her through. * Travis "The Deer Lord" Klein (Danny Masterson): A prominent stoner who lives on campus. He has allowed Ori and Sadie to stay in his house after they helped him avoid expulsion in the first episode, though he isn't thought of as highly as anyone else in the gang. He has avoided legal reprimand through pure luck and common sense and is the go-to guy for other stoners on campus. He earned the nickname The Deer Lord after covering himself in corn and luring a herd of deer onto the campus. * Jerry Klein (Glenn Howerton): Travis' younger brother. He's the most intelligent of the gang and has spent most of educational life studying abroad until he suffered a mental breakdown and was sent to Prospect to even himself out. He is prone to angry outbursts and emotional fits, but he tends to provide insight every once in a while. He tends to the house due to the laziness of his brother Travis. * Mike Cusco (John Cho): A Korean-American from Wisconsin. More of a friend to Travis and Trevor than the rest. He once rented Trevor's old room while he was at school, but he and Travis soon became friends. Mike tends to give sarcastic quips to people that annoy him. Episodes Reception The show received favorable reviews from critics and viewers, praising the themes approached in each episode as well as the stylish animation. In spite of the positive reception, the show received low ratings and was cancelled in the US in 2002. However, the show continued in the UK until 2004 and maintained a loyal fanbase.